parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 4.
This is the fourth part of Railroad Trouble for Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast (Casey Jr Characters as Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc (Both kind, helpful, and good friends to Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain and grandfather figures of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both best friends of Casey Jr and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 1 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 1 (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 2 (Both wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Suzy (Both the main females) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 2 (Both cute) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 3 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Person 4 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Child 3 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 5 *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Person 6 *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Super Ed *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Steve the Silver Engine as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Mark the Strong Engine as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Grogh (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *The Train (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as The Robosuitcase *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Bar Lady *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 4 *Terry (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Person 7 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 5 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Person 8 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Billy the Tank Engine as Child 6 *Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Person 10 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) as Person 11 *Train with Caboose (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Train (from Anastasia) as Person 12 *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 13 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 14 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 15 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bart the Dark Engine as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Speed Buggy (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Person 17 *Casey John (from Casey Jones 'n Luke) as Person 18 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 19 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 7 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 8 *Little Chug as Child 9 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 10 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 11 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 12 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Person 20 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 13 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 21 *Train (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 14 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Person 22 *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 15 *Mater (from Cars) as Child 16 *Chick Hicks (from Cars) as Child 17 *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 18 *Lizzie (from Cars) as Child 19 (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Stanley as Tarayzan *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Percy as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toad as Sssssam the Snake *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark *Bertie as Polokus *Salty, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Arry as Axel *Bert as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Neville as Cookie *Murdoch as LacMac *Toby as Bubble Dreamer *Belle as Betina *Caroline as Flips *Rosie as Tily *Spamcan as Inspector Grub *Old Stuck Up as The Great Rigatoni *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Donald as Otto Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *D261 as Serguei *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Boco as The Photographer *Smudger as Ales Mansay *and more Transcript *Narrator: While otherwise occupied, Casey was on his way once again, but had no driver or fireman in the cab to operate him, that he collected another silver spade. When all the passengers were on board, Casey blew his whistle, and pulled out of the station, but was determined to puff too quickly. *Tower: Casey, you didn't just drink a strange can, did you? *Casey Junior: (with a pipe in his mouth) Look, Tower, I drank it, but spat its contents out. The can fell out of my hands and fell to the planet Earth. *Tower: If you accidentally dropped the can out of an open door, was it really an accident on the floor? *Casey Junior: Look, you see, I was cleaning up the space oddities room for my father. While I was working, I came across the can and drank its contents. I didn't like the taste, and spat the substance on the ground, but dropped the can. It caused some screws on the floor on a door to come to life. I tried to reach the can, but it fell out of my hands, and landed on Earth near a nightmare train. He was the main villain named Cerberus. He, upon seeing some results in action, drank the can, and suddenly changed. *Tower: Are you and your crew going to work together? *Casey Junior: What?! To recover the container? Of course, I will! *Thomas Jones: That may have been a bit funny, Casey. *Casey Junior: He deserves it, Thomas, he deserves it. *Henry MacPhee: I've heard that the three of us are going to work to work together. *Casey Junior: Together? *Tower: That's right. *Casey Junior: That reminds me of a song. *Tower: And what song would that be? *Chorus: Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! *Male 1: It takes a bag of barnicles, *Male 2: A bursh of tuna air, *Male 3: A tiny sparks of light to add in there, *Male 4: Taking the lover's care. *Male 5: Add a little water, *Male 6: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) *Male 7: Not long before you know it, *Male 8: The steam is coming from the line, *Chorus: Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! *Narrator: He flew down the hill and picked up the next silver spade. While otherwise occupied, he past Thomas with his branch line, while collecting two more silver spades. On the main line, Emily past Casey with her new coaches. Gordon started puffing up the steep enbankment with his express. Henry and Edward puffed up the steep enbankment as Casey collected more propellers. James and Molly puffed by Casey as he collected the last silver spade and the last propeller until he came upon something approaching him. *Casey Jr: Stop the train! Stop the train! Stop! Stop the train! Stop the train! Pull the brake! Stop the train! Stop the train! *(Casey's brakes are soon activated, causing him to come to a screeching, and there in front, stands Tillie) *Tillie: Casey, I'm beginning to think you're smarter than you look. In fact, you might even be a good match for us. Well, better wait and see... For now, just think about bringing my father the propellers! And don't hang about. Cerberus is well on the way to become invincible! *(Casey returns back to the South Plain, racing past L94, who is dangling for dear life on a cliff) *L94: Uh, can somebody get me help up from here? *(Casey helps L94 up and collects another silver spade before he thunders back to Toyland Express past Flying Scotsman on a trip to the Moats while 80080 and 80079 follow Flying Scotsman. As Casey arrives back at the house, Toyland Express has an idea) *Toyland Express: You've found all six propellers! Well done, Casey. We're getting there. Excellent! Now you should learn how to force jump. *(Casey force jumps in the air) *Toyland Express: Great job! Now you must hurry to the Canyon to get six jumping stones. The last I heard they were jumping around the wild canyon. *Casey Jr: Okay, I will. *(Casey takes his blue boxcar, and two flatbeds to his coaches and caboose, and sets off to the Wild Canyon above him, passes Lydham Manor on the Paignton and Dartmouth Railway line, but stops in front of another engine called Tootle, who slowly approaches him) *Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey Junior? Toyland Express has warned me, but not that you are blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. *Percy: I think you should work in disguise as No. 53807, another 7F 2-8-0, because Tootle is disguised as No. 76031, another Standard class 4 2-6-0. *Casey Junior: Thanks! I'll have blue swimming trunks, with purple rectangles, if you know what I mean because I'd like some sandles too. (Tootle obeys, and as Casey purchases some trunks and sandals, he walks off to top of the crossing, but looks down and gulps when he puts his shades on his head) *Narrator: And thanks to Tootle, who was disguised as No. 76031, Casey, now disguised as No. 53807, jumped down from the edge, activated his helicopter power on his bagpack, and began to fly. *Casey Junior: This disguise works! Sound Effects (sounds_light.zip) *lightsaberpulse *ltsaberbodyhit01 *ltsaberhit01 *ltsaberhit02 *ltsaberhit03 *ltsaberhit05 *ltsaberhit06 *ltsaberhit07 *ltsaberhit12 *ltsaberhit14 *ltsaberhit15 *tsaberlp01 *ltsaberhit *ltsaberoff01 *ltsaberon01 *ltsaberswing01 *ltsaberswing02 *ltsaberswing03 *ltsaberswing04 *ltsaberswing05 *ltsaberswing06 *ltsaberswing07 *ltsaberswing08 *ltsaberswingdbl01 (soundsblaster.zip) *bcfire01 *bcfire02 *concuss1 *concuss5 *pistol-1 *pistout1 *probedroidgun01 *railchargearm01 *railchargeattach *railchargeempty01 *railchargefire01 *railchargefly01 *remotefire01 *repeat-1 *reptrrico01 *sprobegun01 *trprout *trprsht1 *trprsht2 *turret-1 *wlkrsht2 (troopervoices.zip) *i00s101z *i00s102z *i00s103z *i00s105z *i00s106z *i00s107z *i00s108z *i00s110z *i00s111z *i00s112z *i00s113z *i00s114z *i00s115z *i00s116z *i00s117z *i00s118z *i00s119z *i00s120z (troopervoices2.zip) *i00s121z *i00s122z *i00s123z *i00s124z *i00s125z *i00s127z *i00s128z *i00s129z *i00s130z *i00s131z *i00s132z *i00s202z *i00s203z *i00s204z *i00s205z *i00s206z (soundsforce.zip) *forceabsorb02 *forceblind01 *forcedestruct01 *forcedestruct02 *forcedsight01 *forcedsight02 (soundsforce2.zip) *forcegrip01 *forcehealing01 *forcejump01 *forcejump02 *forcelightnin01 *forcelitning02 *forcepersuas01 *forcepersuas02 *forceprotect01 *forceprotect02 *forcepull01 *forcesee01 *forcesee02 *forcespeed01 *forcespeed02 *forcethrow01 (Internet Sounds) *Cartoon Sounds *Human Sounds *Animals *Brakes *Trains *Cars *and more (Train Sounds) *Sir Lamiel *1638 *2857 *2968 *3205 *City of Truro *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Warrior *Nunney Castle *Defiant *5407 *5572 *Kolhapur *5619 *5775 *King George V *King Edward 1 *Princess Elizabeth *Witherslack Hall *Burton Agnes Hall *7752 *Bradley Manor *Hinton Manor *9466 *257 Squadron *City of Wells *Swanage *Clan Line *44932 *Bahamas *46441 *48773 *Union of South Africa *Blue Peter *Britannia *Duke of Gloucester *75069 *80079 Music Voice Actors Category:UbiSoftFan94